Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric current application method and electric current applying device for applying electric current to a semiconductor. In particular, it relates to an electric current application method and electric current applying device used in the inspection of a power semiconductor for which it is necessary to applying high current.
Related Art
Heretofore, a technology related to probe pins for high current that makes the leading end of a probe head contact a semiconductor to pass current therethrough has been known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). With the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, the probe pin includes: an abutting member in which a plurality of contacting parts for electrical conductance is formed and arranged to be distributed; a plunger consisting of a rod-shaped conducting body, at which the abutting member is mounted to a leading end, and is connected at a tail end to an electrical wire end; and a coil spring biasing the plunger so as to cause the abutting member to abut a semiconductor. Then, a periphery of the abutting member diverges radially to form contacting parts, a central part of the abutting member is fixed to the plunger by a latch inserted into a latch insertion hole in a depression at a face of the leading end of the plunger, and the contacting parts extend from an inner circumferential edge of the depression to the outer circumferential side.
According to this technology of Patent Document 1, the contacting part of the abutting member swings like a seesaw with the inner circumferential edge of the depression acting as a supporting point when abutting the semiconductor. Then, while swinging, fluctuation in the contact pressure is alleviated by deformation of a central adjacency portion of the contacting part of the abutting member, and even if there is some unevenness or waves in the probe pin abutting site of the surface of the semiconductor, it is said that the contact state between the many contacting parts of the abutting member and the surface of the semiconductor will all be stable.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-137791